Tanoshimi
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: oneshot. This was not how Mello wanted to spend an afternoon. Rated T for some suggestive themes. Written for blackdragonflower. MelloXMatt


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'd love to own Death Note, though.**

**Hey yo! It's Mika-chan! This is for blackdragonflower! This was interesting to write, that's for sure! on with the deadly tale!**

Matt was leaning against the counter in Mello's kitchen, waiting for his blonde lover to come out of the bathroom. The gamer had told Mello about a water park that had just opened, which naturally made Matt want to go. All those ride that had never been ridden before! So Matt had tried to convince Mello to go. Of course, Mihael Keehl was against water parks, since he could be eating chocolate or figuring out ways to defeat Near. In the end, Matt had told Mello to be ready by the time he came over, which he was not.

"Hurry up, Mells!" Matt exclaimed. "I want to go _some_time this century!"

"I don't see why we have to go at all." Mello's angry voice came from the bathroom.

"We need a break." Matt said, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag, since he knew he wouldn't be allowed to smoke in a water park with small children present. "Roy and Skyer are going to be out of town and Jose told me about this."

"This was Jose's fault?" Mello's voice was surprised. "I'll have to challenge him to Russian Roulette."

"Just hurry up, Mello!" Matt rolled his eyes.

Mello finally emerged from the bathroom wearing camo swim trunks and a Black Sabbath T-shirt, glaring at the redhead.

"This better not take all day, Matt." Mello's eyes were slits.

"It won't." Matt said, putting out his cigarette and throwing it out the window.

The two eventually made their way to Matt's crimson Thunderbird, his pride and joy, so they could start their little escapade. Matt was in the driver's seat, since he knew that Mello would take them off course and go to a shooting range or something like that.

When they arrived at the water park, so colourfully named Fun Land, Matt and Mello paid for their tickets and went inside. Mello knew at once that he would hate this place.

All over the water park were children ranging from infancy to middle schoolers. The theme appeared to be that of a birthday party because there were a plethora of clowns as well. Some children were trying to attack the clown, for unknown reasons, whilst other children were running away in tears.

"This is not going to kill you, honey." Matt said, sensing his lover's thoughts.

"Wanna bet?" Mello raised an eyebrow.

"So what first?" Matt asked.

"We go home." Mello said at once.

"You really hate this, don't you?" Matt frowned.

"Matt, do you remember when we went to one while we were at Wammy's?" Mello asked.

"Yeah." Matt nodded.

"Do you remember how they locked the amusement park and left me there for three hours?" Mello asked. "And how I was left on the top of a Ferris Wheel? I was afraid of heights!"

"Oh, yikes." Matt cringed. "I forgot about that." He wrapped his arm around Mello's shoulder. "But that was ten years ago, Mells."

"I still remember it." Mello was now shaking slightly.

"Well, I'll be with you, so you'll be fine." Matt said soothingly.

"You were with me the last time." Mello accused his boyfriend.

"I was?" Matt frowned.

"Yes, Matt, you were." Mello said with a glare.

"Well, you're how old now? You should be able to handle it." Matt said.

"As long as we don't go on any really high rides." Mello said as he was dragged off by his lover.

The two went off in the direction of the high water rides, which Mello actually seemed excited to go on, despite his fear of heights. When they were on the top of the water slide, however, the blonde wanted back down.

"Then why the hell did you wait up here with me?!" Matt exclaimed, grabbing an inner-tube so he at least could go down the amazing water ride.

"It looked fun from down there!" Mello yelled.

"Just come on, Mells." Matt rolled his eyes. "It'll be over soon enough."

Glaring, the blonde shooter grabbed a fire engine red inner-tube and sat down in it next to Matt. Matt went down first and Mello could hear his wild laughter speeding away until a splash told him that his lover had reached the end of the ride and it was now his turn to go. Mello slowly allowed himself to let go of the nearby railing from which he had been clinging on to for dear life and speed down the water ride and land in the pool with Matt.

"Wasn't that fun?!" Matt grinned.

"Let's just go to the lap pool, ok?" Mello shook his head like a wet dog, sending water all over his lover.

"There is no lap pool, Mells." Matt shook his head. "Just a regular pool."

"Well, let's go on that." Mello ran his fingers through his now soaking hair.

It took them a while to find the pool, since they kept being abducted by clowns, though abducted probably isn't the right word. Let's just say that the clowns were trying to distract them from their so-called mission. That and the fact that they kept going on different rides and stopping for food every ten minutes.

When they eventually found the pool, Mello raced over to the deep end and jumped in. Matt tried to suppress a grin, but couldn't. He knew Mello loved swimming even if the pool was in a child's amusement park.

"Come on, Matt!" Mello yelled, bringing the redhead out of his trance.

Smiling, Matt ran over to the edge of the pool and jumped in, landing right next to Mello. The water was fairly warm and there weren't many people in the pool, which meant that Matt and Mello could roam as much as they pleased.

"So now what, Mello?" Matt asked.

"We could have pool sex." Mello smiled, wrapping his arms protectively around Matt's waist. "We've never done _that_ before."

"But there are kids around, Mells!" Matt exclaimed.

"That never bothered you before." Mello smiled, running his tongue along Matt's neck, causing the gamer to shiver slightly.

Matt forced his lips to Mello's, his tongue entwined with the blonde's. Mello responded by wrapping his arms around Matt's neck while Matt's occupied the shooter's waist. Mello broke apart for a moment so he could nibble up Matt's neck, which the gamer didn't really like, but he didn't really care at the moment. He ran his tongue up Mello's chest while Mello was occupied with Matt's ears.

"Hey!"

The two fell back into the pool with a splash. When they resurfaced, they found an older man with a small girl standing next to him.

"No sex in the pool." He yelled. "What are you, gay?"

"Actually, yes." Mello said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The man shook his head and left, muttering under his breath to the girl as he went.

"So now what?" Mello asked.

"Oh, Mells! Look!" Matt exclaimed.

"Look at what, Matt?" Mello was a little annoyed about their sex being interrupted.

"A carousel!" Matt exclaimed.

"Oh no way, honey." Mello's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "There's no way in hell I'm going on that thing."

Like Mello really had any say in the matter. Matt was dragging his lover out of the pool and toward the carousel not far away.

"Absolutely not, Matt." Mello protested, trying to break free from his lover's grip.

"It'll be fun, Mells!" Matt was grinning from ear to ear.

They raced on the ride, where they were forced to split up. Matt had claimed a sea horse as his own, whilst Mello was forced to sit on a pink pony with a purple braided mane. Shuddering, Mello allowed himself to ride on the stupid children's ride for the minute and a half allotted. As soon as he got off and met up with Matt, however, Mello put him in a very firm head-lock.

"Mells!" Matt wailed.

"That was the most embarrassing thing I've done in my life." Mello hissed.

"Including the time you stepped in dog crap with your bare feet?" Matt asked.

"Ok, the most embarrassing thing since I've left Wammy's!" Mello corrected his statement.

"But it was fun, Mello!" Matt exclaimed.

"For a five-year-old!" Mello said through gritted teeth.

"Let's go home already." Matt said. "We've been here most of the day."

"Thank God!" Mello yelled, earning himself several glares from a group of nuns eating ice cream nearby.

When they eventually got in the car, Matt and Mello grabbed some of Matt's food from the trunk and sat on the hood so they could eat it. Mello had a bar of chocolate whilst Matt had a PB&J.

"Matt, don't make me go to one of these things ever again." Mello glared at his lover.

"Oh, you know you loved it." Matt smiled.

Mello rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever you say."

**Was it okay? I hope everyone liked it! I will do requests for people, especially MelloXMatt. I'm trying to get some LXLight done too, so send me whatever. No mpreg, though. I can't write mpreg. ah well. review? thanks for reading!**


End file.
